This invention relates generally to apparatus for shielding the driver of a vehicle from reflected light sources. More specifically, it concerns anti-glare shielding of a limited area of a vehicle's window through which backlighting is reflected from an exterior rearview mirror.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved, small pattern glare shield that does not unnecessarily obstruct a driver's vision.
Another object is to provide a shield that is safe and effective in cutting glare under nighttime driving conditions.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a glare shield that is manually positionable and securable within the interior of a vehicle.
Another object is to provide a glare shield that conveniently may be positioned or adjusted under adverse weather conditions.
A further object is to provide a glare shield that is compatible with a wide range of vehicle sizes, makes and models.
Still another object is to provide a glare shield that is compatible with a range of driver heights, positions and preferences.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a glare shield that is lightweight, durable and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood from a consideration of the accompanying drawings and description of the preferred embodiment.